gosickfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert de Blois
Marquis Albert de Blois is the father of both Victorique and Grevil de Blois, and the leader of Sauville's Ministry of the Occult. A man obsessed with the supernatural, he seeks unexplainable powers to fuel his quest to lead Sauville into progress. Appearance Marquis de Blois is a man with wavy pale blonde hair and blue eyes. He is always seen wearing a monocle in his left eye and is dressed in white robes similar to a priest's. There is also a large crucifix hanging from his neck as a necklace. Albert gives off a mysterious, sinister aura that can be intimidating even to his son Grevil. Personality Marquis Albert applies a strict approach whether if it concerns his quest to gain supernatural might or if it involves Victorique or Grevil. He is also very focused in his ambitions to the point of disregarding the family he created through Cordelia Gallo; in fact, he regards Victorique as a mere tool for the struggle between the Ministry and the Science Academy. Plot 'Hindering the Great Wind' At an early age, he joins the Ministry of the Occult and eventually develops his obsession on the paranormal. He later hears about arrival of the alchemist Leviathan, which he uses as a chance to fulfill a personal mission: to save Sauville from an incoming war that would endanger the country. Leviathan does not accept his offers until the alchemist's death, but Albert receives a piece of advice from the dying alchemist: to sire a child with an unusual bloodline. This starts Albert's quest to look for the bloodline that would help him fulfill his crusade against the incoming war. 'The Marquis and the Gray Wolf' Several years passed and in a show in the Rose-Colored Life, Albert discovers Cordelia Gallo, a woman with blond hair and green eyes — a descendant of the Gray Wolves. He later abducts her to his mansion and a child was soon born between them: a girl named Victorique de Blois. Albert soon brings Cordelia to a mental institution, where she would stay for several years. However, Cordelia would escape from the institution with the help of a red-haired magician named Brian Roscoe. Nonetheless, he decides to focus on the young Victorique, who was all he needed to push through his mission. Victorique is soon taken to Saint Marguerite Academy's library as her second home, and Grevil presented himself to be Victorique's guardian. 'A Wolf Cub Becomes a Lure' After a long time of staying inside Saint Marguerite's library, Albert has started to become cautious of Victorique's well-being. Meanwhile, Grevil has tried to bide time to prolong Victorique's stay in Saint Marguerite. Although Grevil has managed to stall his father from resorting to drastic measures, the time ultimately comes, and Marquis Albert takes Victorique to the convent situated in the Beelzebub's Skull to lure a specific person. Marquis Albert soon infiltrates the Beelzebub's Skull under the disguise of an old man wanting to see his daughter, and has interacted with Kazuya Kujo in a few occasions while disguised. He later appears in front of Kazuya with his true face, and leaves with the mysterious twins Carmilla and Morella while the Beelzebub's Skull is swallowed by the waves. 'The Second Wind Approaches' In winter of 1924, Marquis Albert initiates a plan which would involve Victorique in the case where Sauville's queen Coco Rose is involved. Through Grevil, he takes Victorique to Saubrème to begin her investigation. Category:Characters